Past of the Future
by Sechs Eins Zehn
Summary: This is a three way romance, through time and space; of McCoy/Spock/Kirk. Oh, and I don't own Star Trek.
1. Personal Logs

Past/Present

Personal log: star date 7230.3. This is Captain James Tiberius Kirk speaking, and I'm recording a personal log, hoping that no one finds it. The tension on the _Enterprise_ is almost unbearable. Between Spock and Bones fighting, I have no room to step in and do my job right. I'm very tempted to throw the two off the ship on some random planet so that they are out of my hair, but I know that would never end well with Starfleet, or the rest of the crew. So, I'll try to step in and tell the two to knock it off. If anything, I shall send Spock with myself to the _Excalibur_ ship so that I may allow my ship some peace.

_White noise……………………………………………………………………………………_

Personal log: star date 7229.7. This is Captain James Tiberius Kirk speaking, and I'm recording this personal log. I do wish that someone does find this now. I am… sad to say that I have lost one of the best crew members that I have ever seen in my life. He died upon the U.S.S _Excalibur_… No one made it. Not a single person aboard the ship had made it out alive. The sadness shall linger over the _Enterprise_ for weeks. The man that had died today was Spock. He was, not only a great crewman, but… _(Listener hears a choking sound, like James is sobbing)_ my best friend. Every time I walk to the deck now, it's very silent. This may be my last personal log for quite some time… I wish… someone would find this, in the future to know that I did care, and I do care. No matter what is said, I shall always care for you Spock. I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you this, but… I love(**d**) you.

**

* * *

**

Hallo my beloved fans! Even though you're not mine yet… Anyway, I thought I'd tell you, as a disclaimer, I do not own star trek or the characters. On the star dates, truthfully I just bullshit my way through it. So, uh, read this enjoy it and pray for more to come out!!


	2. Chapter 1

He had just got back to the _Enterprise_, telling Spock he'd beam right back over after he dealt with McCoy's strange behavior. He had received word that Bones had been yelling at some Yeoman, for apparently no reason. Maybe it was just pure stress on Bones and Spock? Either way, James had to stop it now.

The captain ran down the hallway as he stepped out of the elevator and got to the Medical Bay. He waited a moment, catching his breath before walking into the Med Bay. His eyes wandered around before catching sight of his old friend from the Academy. Smiling softly to himself, James walked closer to him. "Bones." He called out, waiting for the older male's response. It was going to be a very stressful day, yet again. It'd been like this for weeks, Bones and Spock at each other's throats almost all the time.

James wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that he had to stop it. It seemed worse now. Bones had gone what he called psycho when Spock had been gone for almost twelve hours on the _Excalibur_. It's like he was having withdrawal symptoms.

The weary doctor looked up from his desk, his hands slightly dropped to the table now. "Yes Jim?" He asked, with a tone of going through a life changing experience in such a short time. James didn't like the tone; he defiantly knew something was up now.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling at anyone who crosses paths with you?" He started; James had to hold himself back from trying to throw questions at the weary doctor. He was very worried by the time he started his first question. The older male just sat there for a few moments before placing his face back in his hands.

Bones took his time to answer, or at least that's what it felt like to James as he stood there waiting for an answer. "Jim… I… don't know. I just don't know what's going on with Spock and I. I…" He seemed like he couldn't bring himself to say whatever he seemed to /need/ to say. Just as the good doctor opened his mouth Scotty came over the ship's intercom, calling James to the bridge.

Looking at his best friend sadly, the blonde turned and walked out of the Medical Bay. He didn't take long before going up to the bridge. Once on the bridge, he realized why he was being hailed up there for. The ship _Excalibur_ was being attacked by a Klingon ship. Tensing, James ran to his seat, and sat down. "Mr. Chekov! Lock onto the enemy ship and fire at will! Mr. Sulu try to lock onto the _Excalibur _and try to use the tractor beam Mr. Scot!" He snapped the orders, almost too quickly. But everyone started to rush, doing what they were told. "Uhura, open a frequency to the _Excalibur_!" He snapped, and looked at the screen with anticipation. He had to save the ship… but mainly, he had to save Spock. Spock was number one at that moment in time.

Watching as the battle flashed before his own eyes, he heard Uhura say that the frequency was open. He leaned over his consul. "This is the Captain of the _Enterprise_, I will start beaming people-"

Uhura interrupted, "sir, they're opening a video transmission!" She called out and Kirk ordered her to open it. He turned his attention to the screen.

The screen held a horrifying scene in front of them. The ship was being destroyed, from the inside out it seemed. Spock was standing at a small screen. "Captain!" He called out, as if he couldn't see the others. He looked off screen with wide eyes, he was trying his hardest to remain calm. "Captain Kirk, is that you?" He called out and looked back down, seeing the captain finally. "Jim!" Spock cried out, as if happy to see his best friend. "I'm sorry Jim, I'm sorry, I didn't see the Klin --- _there is white noise_ --- Jim!" He cried again as the screen had hazed out when Spock had started Klingon, and when it came back into view, Spock was slammed under a metal beam that had been holding part of the ship hallway up. Spock was trying to get out from under the metal. By now, his Vulcan logic had completely taken control as he was in fear for his life. "JI---M!" James hated his name being cried from his best friend's mouth as he gripped at his arms on the chair. He stared at the scene with watery eyes, and finally the screen went black. "… No… Spock… no…" He shook his head, "SPOCK!" He shouted finally and stood up, "Chekov! FIRE EVERYTHING AT THEM!" Kirk screamed, feeling angry and depressed. Everything at once, it hit him… everything was wrong. All of it was wrong. Why did Spock have to die? He wished, he could of turn back time and take Spock's place.


	3. McCoy's Log

Personal Log: I don't give a crap about the Star dates. It's the year, and it's the day. That's final. This is Medical Chief Leonard McCoy speaking, and I am fed up. I'm so sick of that damned Vulcan and his annoying Vulcan logic! He does nothing but argue with everything that I do! I'm so damned tempted to go to Jim and tell him that I quit, that I'm fed up with it all and move one! Damn that Vulcan! Then, today. _(There is silence for a few moments) _Today the damned Vulcan had the nerve to do something… completely unexpected. He came into my office, saying that he had a bad feeling about the orders he'd received from Jim. The two were going to the _Excalibur_, and the Vulcan had the nerve to… say that he had _(moment of silence, hesitation)_… feelings for me. I couldn't say anything before the Vulcan left; I didn't know what to say.

_White noise…………_

Personal log: Spock died. I don't know… what else to say other then… I…I… Spock, I love you… I'm sorry that… that I couldn't say it before you died… please, forgive me.


	4. Chapter 2

The only reason he was snapping at the Yeoman was mainly because she was touching things that didn't belong to her and that made him angry the easiest. He hated people who did that, touch and don't stop touching. You had to respect other's property, no matter who they belonged to. Well, that's the lame excuse he used for himself. Doctor McCoy watched Nurse Chapel as she was trying to get this young Ensign to calm down. He looked away and stared at the plan grey walls. It was dead here, that's all he could tell. It wasn't exactly dead, a lot of things were happening but either way it was awkward and boring. McCoy didn't think like this too often, but when he did it went on for days. McCoy's eyes wandered around the room, as if he was looking for something or someone.

He'd grown so used to Spock coming down there and arguing with him over and over. His subconscious mind looked for Spock, and McCoy would never admit it aloud but he kind of looked forward to arguing with Spock every day, mainly because it was something different every day and it was also something that would get his mind off of what was going on with the _Enterprise_, inside McCoy's head the ship was going under. Going off the deep end. McCoy expected Spock in any time now, any time now.

The doctor heard Chapel's voice, and snapped back to attention, his eyes wandered to the nurse, and he lifted his already high arched eye brow at her. "Yes Nurse Chapel, what is it?" He asked in a half tired, half annoyed tone. She looked away, not wanting to listen to Bones complain about what she had to say. She reported about the patient she was working on and left quickly. McCoy watched her leave before turning back around and spotted Spock. For a moment, his eyes brightened up. Something challenging today for the two of them no doubt.

The older man walked toward the Vulcan, but stopped as he realized the somber look that had befallen his argumentative friend. "What's wrong Spock?" He questioned carefully. His eyes searching around the Vulcan's deep coloured eyes. McCoy was weary now of what could happen, Spock's whole person seemed to be under this strange somber moment.

Spock gathered himself once he heard the doctor. He breathed in through his nose and stood as tall as he could without going up on his toes. Spock had to tell the doctor something, but he didn't know how to go about it. "Doctor… I will not engage in any arguments today. I do wish to tell you something though." He took a pause, watching McCoy's reaction. He didn't, truthfully; want to do this at all but… his human impulses took over.

The doctor lifted his eye brow again, what was it about Spock's word choice that made him go crazy. But, what was wrong with Spock? He was still very somber, and it was very out of character for the Vulcan, and then telling McCoy something? What was going on with Spock? It was starting to worry old Bones.

"… Doctor, I..." He paused, and looked down. Spock had to tell McCoy, but why couldn't he say it? He physically sighed. "… I am going to be leaving to go to the _Excalibur_, and truthfully… I do not have a good feeling about it. As much as I hate to admit, feelings…" He couldn't go and ramble on forever, and his deep brown eyes stared at McCoy, and the doctor seemed to get bored. "… D… Bones, I-" He felt the way Bones rolled off of his tongue and licked his lips lightly, he didn't know how to say it without seeming completely emotionally compromised. "Have had… illogical thoughts and," he gave another physical sigh. McCoy was standing there, unsure of how to react or what to say. "Feelings for you, Doctor. I wish to have said that before I left." Spock said with some kind of finality behind it. McCoy stared at Spock with complete shock, had the Vulcan /admitted/ that he had feelings for someone?

The crabby doctor shook his head, unbelievable. "Spock, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I won't fall-" Before he could finish, Spock looked away turned and walked out. McCoy stared with shock again; did the Vulcan look hurt when he'd left? What was with it today? Everyone was /not/ acting like themselves, and it was beginning to piss him off. Doctor McCoy scowled and went back to his own job, if the Vulcan was serious then he'd return from the _Excalibur_, alive and show McCoy that he was serious.

McCoy, for the next hour or so, wasn't there mentally. He was thinking completely about what the Vulcan had said. When McCoy came to his conscious mind, he was yelling at a Yeoman and Nurse Chapel. He scowled at the two women before walking out of the Medical Bay. He had to get out of there, off of the ship. McCoy walked to his room and sat down on his bed, his hands covering his face.

Again, Doctor McCoy spaced, and he was now sitting in front of Jim. He stared at Jim with long, hurt eyes. Why did he hurt? McCoy didn't care for the Vulcan, did he? He shook his head, and glared at the floor. The weary doctor looked up from his desk, his hands slightly dropped to the table now. "Yes Jim?" He asked finally, with a tone of going through a life changing experience in such a short time. Jim's look gave a hint to McCoy that Jim really didn't like the sound of his tone.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling at anyone who crosses paths with you?" He started; Jim had to hold himself back from trying to throw questions at the weary doctor. He was very worried by the time he started his first question. The older male just sat there for a few moments before placing his face back in his hands.

Bones took his time to answer, or at least that's what it felt like to Jim as he stood there waiting for an answer. "Jim… I… don't know. I just don't know what's going on with Spock and I. I…" He couldn't bring himself to say whatever he seemed to /need/ to say. Just as the good doctor opened his mouth Scotty came over the ship's intercom, calling Jim to the bridge.

McCoy looked away from Jim as the man gave him a sad look and left. The doctor couldn't just sit there, he stood and followed after the man, he stood at the elevator, staring at the screen as the scene started. He held his breath; McCoy stared at the Klingon ship attacking the _Excalibur, _and soon Spock appeared on the screen. McCoy stepped closer and grabbed the railing, as if to hold himself up. "Spock…" He breathed tightly, his heart racing as he watched Spock trying to live, and trying to let the others know he's fine. He'll be fine. Then… the screen shut off, as the _Excalibur_ was exploded. Bones felt himself fall, but not physically. He closed his eyes, and turned away from the screen. Was that the finality that Spock had talked with? McCoy snapped back to reality when Jim screamed at the screen. He turned back and stared at the screen as the Klingon ship was disappearing, and the _Enterprise_ was firing at nothing. Had Spock… really just died? McCoy gulped, what a long day.


	5. Chapter 3

Hello all! I am thinking… I need help with this story. I will take pm's to help me along with this story. I do have why Spock is dead, and all of that. I just need to keep Kirk and Leonard going for a few more chapters, so. I need help. PM for any ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any characters.

I am also going to start writing one shots, if you want to help I'll feature your characters into some of the one shots. Maybe even the next story idea I get?

* * *

Something poking at his side woke the blonde up. He sat up, and looked down at the little mouse that tried to poke a past his body. Growling at the little creature, he tossed it aside before looking around the room. It was very cold in the room, and stone looking. Old age. He didn't like the looks of it; slowly getting off of the uncomfortable bed he had apparently been sleeping in.

Walking over to the bars, he reached his hands out and tested the strength. It was very strong, maybe made out of the same metal that his ship could have been made out of. His ship! That's right; he'd just watched Spock die. Wait, did he just watch him do that or was it a dream? James shook his head and slid down the side of cell. "Damn it… what's going on? Hello!" He shouted loudly, trying to see if anyone would answer.

After a minute, there was no answer James felt panic claw at the corners of his mind. "Hello!" He shouted again, and there was no response. He shook his head, looking away from the cell doors; at the wall. Standing up slowly, the blonde captain tested the bars once more before wandering around the room trying to find out how he could get out of this jail cell, and also he was curious on how he got here or why he was here.

A memory flashed before him, he cried out with the memory hitting him hard. It was a punch to the gut.

"_Mister Spock come with me. Uhura alert Doctor McCoy and tell him to meet us in the transporter room. Chekov you have the conn." He ordered swiftly, walking toward the elevator doors, his first officer following close behind with a few easy strides. The captain's brown eyes watched his first officer with curiosity. The Vulcan had been acting a little out of character for quite some time now, maybe since their last docking on a star base and he was curious as to why he'd been acting in such strange emotional ways. "Now Spock, is there anything going on with you lately?" He asked, hoping to get straight to the point._

_The Vulcan looked over at his captain with his eye brow raised. "What do you mean Captain? I am fine." He stated calmly, Spock watched James before turning away. His mind seemed distant, James thought to himself. He shook his head a moment with a weak smile. "Never mind Spock." James chuckled a bit and the elevator doors opened, and they were in the transporter room. Bones was already there._

"_Bones!" He cried with a smile before walking over. "Are you ready?" Leonard stared at James with a weak smile on his head, shaking his head. "As ever Jim." He said softly._

"_Doctor, I assume that you are bringing the necessities for your job?" Spock asked out of the blue, looking over at the doctor as he walked onto the platform, kneeling down. He looked ready to attack, or was it to defend? James watched him before looking over at Bones, who looked a little bewildered._

"_Look Spock, I've got everything we need to help those people that I could transport freely you pointy-eared bastard." Bones growled at the Vulcan, glaring at him. James smiled at their usual banter, it was comforting now to hear it. He stood on the transporter beam as did Bones who stood to his left while Spock to his right. The Captain felt like royalty with those two around, and while on his ship._

_The Vulcan didn't respond, his eyes closed. "Energize." James ordered. All three felt the machine starting to work, and their particles, their atoms; separating and pairing themselves back together down back on the planet. Once completely energized, James looked around at the horrid mess of dead or dying bodies that lay around them. He took out his phaser, "alright men, but phasers on stun, and if you have to kill." He ordered with a low tone, afraid of raising his face._

_He watched Spock and Bones work on some of the dying men, if anything just sedating them so that they didn't feel the pain any more. Then, an argument started when apparently Spock thought Bones did something wrong._

"_Doctor, I do believe that you are doing your own job wrong. Are you ageing too much to even remember your own job Doctor?" He asked with a straight tone, and Bones stopped scanning one of the men, turning to face the Vulcan and staring at him with another bewildered look, "listen here you green blooded Vulcan! I'm doing my job just right! With you here bantering at me, I can't do it right so go on your marry little way and do what the hell Jim orders you to do." He snarled back, staring at Spock with hard eyes._

"_I was just stating that you are falling behind Doctor." Spock took a hypo after stating his fact; before going and helping another half dying man. Bones shook his head and went back to helping the man below him, grumbling about the Vulcan and his green blood. Soon, Spock sat back up and looked over at Bones, "Doctor, I would of expected your job to be much harder… I had assumed wrong." He stated calmly standing before going off deeper into the valley they landed down in._

_James looked at Bones with a curious look, then frowned. "What do you think he meant Bones?" The blonde asked as he stepped closer to his friend, watching out for any enemy or harmful person._

"_The hell if I know Jim, he's __your__ friend. Not mine." He grumbled lowly, going back to his job._

Sitting down on the bed, James panted weakly smiling. It was a good memory, one that he wished he could relive. Any memory, anything was better then now. He was trapped in this jail, alone with no one around and no food. He wondered, once more; why he was here and how long had he been here?


	6. Chapter 3 point 1

When James came to, he was laying in a jail cell. He didn't know where he was, but he knew that whatever reason he was in jail wasn't a good or right reason. His blue eyes wandered around the cell as he took in the good quality of the jail cell. It was defiantly a lot better accommodations then the jails in Tennessee, and he deducted that he was inside of a Federation ship. Which meant… what? What did it mean? Why had they arrested him? Was the rest of his crew arrested too? Or was it just him because of him being the captain of the _Enterprise_? And what happened to that prison that he was in a few days back? Or was it a few months back? Either way, he had to get out, to go find his own ship and find those damn Klingons.

Testing the muscles in his hands and arms first, James looked around the cell once more to get a good look on the place. His blue eyes had fallen to the door of the cell; it was metal like all of the other ships. Testing the muscles in his legs, James got off of the cell floor and walked to the metal rods that held him back from escaping. When he tried to reach out of the cell, a guard in a vibrant red tunic came into sight and pointed a phaser at the Captain. "What are you doing Ensign?" James barked at the young male. The male didn't respond before slowly stepping back and disappearing into the darkness that surrounded his holding cell.

For some reason, when the Ensign left, he felt… alone and depressed again. All anger that he'd shown in a moment to the younger male had disappeared and all that remained was depression and loneliness.

Shaking his head, James pushed a past the thought of being depressed and tried to think clearly on how to escape from the holding cell; and without being killed by the Ensign. He paced silently inside of the cell, trying to think of a clear way to get out. He could trick the Ensign to let him out? But then the Ensign could have been informed that James may try that trick on the young male. So, what else could he use against the Ensign? He obviously had no rank against the boy or else he would have answered James with a nervous 'following orders, sir.' What else could he do? James was trapped, with no one around. Or, what he figured.

Just as the thought came to him of being alone, someone emerged from the darkness. It was Captain Christopher Pike; the shock of him walking stopped James from trying to say something snippy. He stared at the blonde as he stood straight up, a few inches taller then James himself; looking down into the cell at the prisoner. "Hello James Tiberius Kirk." The man's voice was normal, but held a tone of being a robot. Like it was electrical and not a human's vocal chords. The sound of it ran chills down James's back.

"Hello Captain Pike." He responded, his voice wavering.

Pike eyed the younger male carefully with his deep eyes, as he stared into James's eyes, James felt like Pike was staring into his soul. The feeling of that reminded him of Spock, but also gave him another chill down his back. James adverted his eyes so that he didn't have to look at the older man's eyes boring into his soul.

"Are you in fear of me James Tiberius Kirk?" He kept saying his full name, and it was making James angry. He didn't answer though; James felt as if he answered Pike would that he was lying. Because James /was/ afraid of Pike. He sighed outwardly and turned away from the commander physically, his back turned. James didn't want to face the truth that Pike had become now. He'd become a… an android. He could walk now, only because they had replaced most of the man's body with nuts and washers. How could the Federation do such a thing to the commanding officer?

The Federation was becoming corrupted, and James felt blind for not seeing it earlier in his career. "James Ti-" Pike started, but James slashed his hand in the air as if to physically cut the man from finishing the words. "It's Captain Kirk to you!" James barked angrily. He regretted it instantly though, because Pike gave this long silence and James had to look, it was an impulse. When he looked, he regretted that too. Pike had this long look on his face; he wasn't actually sad but he was frowning and it made James uncomfortable. It was like when Spock frowned, or lowered his head. "Captain Pike… I… didn't mean it." He finally said awkwardly.

Christopher continued his stare, long with his hard cold eyes. James thought to himself that's how the man must feel on the inside, cold and hard. For a minute, he wanted to say he just lied. He wanted to tell Captain Pike to get away from him; James closed his own eyes, not being able to gather enough courage to tell Captain Pike.

Just as if the android captain had read into his thoughts, the half machine turned and walked away without another word. James sighed through a tight mouth before sliding against the wall of his cell; everything was all wrong! The Federation was becoming corrupt, people were dying left and right, and there was not a damn thing James could do until he could get out of this damn jail cell.


	7. Chapter 4

Hello all of my darling fans (I hope!!). I am an evil bitch; I keep you all waiting for my next chapter don't I? Well, here it is, but I'm sorry that my story is out of order now. I had Kirk going, then McCoy, then Kirk, then McCoy, but I have two Kirk chapters up one right after another. The main reason why would be because the last chapter, the recent one I just put up before this one is supposed to be up there for this chapter to make sense. I do hope you like it!

I do request that you do review my work anyway; I want to know how I am doing. I would love that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, or its characters! Thank you Gene Roddenberry for creating Star Trek for us! WE LOVE YOU!

* * *

He could not fucking believe it, the Federation had Jim arrested and then, the ship was taken over by the dickless bastard Christopher Pike. Not that Leonard had a problem with Christopher, until he was turned into a damn pale bucket. The bastard.

Leonard sat at his desk inside of the _Enterprise_, at the Sick Bay. He was having the time of his damn life, trying to figure a way for Jim to get out of the brig so that he could take his ship back and the ship could be relaxed finally. And they could all stop arguing with Leonard; he grunted softly as Scotty, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu were all standing before his desk, waiting for an answer. "I'm a damn doctor, not some kind of magician." Leonard grumbled a loud so that everyone could hear him complain. Truthfully Leonard saw it as a way to relax, complaining that is, mainly because he knew how to do it. As the five of them sat there while the computer was processing the last question; Leonard turned around in his chair to get a good look at the loyal crew; each one had their own reason to be loyal.

And because of those choices, they were going to get arrested if they did not succeed in this 'mission' in short. Sighing tightly, Leonard closed his eyes and sat his back against the chair, trying to reign in his thoughts. Just as he was about to sit up and say something, the computer spoke a loud.

"James T. Kirk located. James T. Kirk is in the brig, deck 8. There are five sentries in the brig currently. Captain Christopher Pike is in the turbolift and is heading toward the Medical Bay." The female robotic voice stated the facts.

The group's eyes went wide, all but Leonard's. He opened his eyes when the computer was done speaking. "Well, get out or act sick." Leonard growled as he stood, turning off the computer. "Think about the plan later. We will get him out, just not yet." The doctor said in a lower tone then he meant, but it was for the best because just after he was done saying something, Captain Pike walked in. The damn walking pale bucket pissed him off just by seeing him walk into the medical bay.

The walking pale bucket looked at the group, and stepped out of the way of the door. "Why are all of you not at your stations?" Another damn robotic voice; as if that wasn't helping Leonard. He was still trying to recover from Spock's death and Spock's last words to him.

Each one of the crew members stared at Pike with hard eyes before walking out. "Doctor Leonard McCoy, I wish to speak to you about your performances lately." And here we go, Leonard thought to himself before glaring at the walking pale bucket. "Look Pike, I've got enough on my hands, I don't need you throwing washers and bolts up around my sick bay. So unless you're dying or are in need of emergency medical help, get out of my damn Medical bay!" He snapped, not wanting to listen to this guy complains about how bad his job was; Spock did that enough.

The new captain of the _Enterprise_ stared at Leonard with his heartless look, and Leonard saw Spock standing before him, struggling to convince the doctor that he loved him, as illogical emotion as it was. Then he remembered his last words; looking away Leonard could not bring himself to look back at the captain to make sure that his words were heard.

Pike turned without a word before walking out of the Medical Bay. Leonard sunk to his seat at his desk, placing his arms on the desk, he stared at the screen. What was he going to do?

The next thing he knew, Uhura was standing in front of his desk, waving her hand in front of his face. "What!" He snapped, looking at her before softening his gaze with an apologetic look.

She shook her head a moment, "Bones, you don't look so good. Are you alright?" Uhura asked with that calm, comforting voice.

He didn't know how long he could do this any more, Leonard was tempted to quit as a doctor and go teach at the academy, or go teach at a college. "Yeah… I'm fine Uhura, so… does anyone have a plan to get Jim out of the brig?" She shook her head, and Bones groaned. He got an idea out of the blue, and his eyes widened. "I do though." He said, standing up, then gathered his medical kit and walked out of the medical bay with Uhura staring after him. She shook her head, before running out after him.


End file.
